A Royal Affair
by joriholic73
Summary: Amara is going home to Nova Roma for her corination and isn't coming back. How will her love Tabitha deal with it? We shall see. AmaraXTabitha, Rated T to be safe, Currently a One-Shot but may change depending on reviews and random strokes of inspiration.


**Since I've already written a couple of KittyXRogue stories I figured it was high time that I did an AmaraXTabitha story. It may not be some of my best work but it's still pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tabitha walked into the room she shared with her roommate and girlfriend Amara. Amara was flying back to Nova Roma that night and wanted to say her goodbyes as she couldn't bear to see the girl she loved off at the airport.

"Amara, Amara you in here?" Her response was the sound of gentle sobbing coming from the far bed. Tabitha walked to the bed and sat on the empty side. "Amara, sweetie you okay?" The tanned girl pulled herself up. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She'd obviously been crying.

"No, I'm really not. I don't want to leave the institute. And more importantly I don't want to leave you." Tabitha pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug.

"Amara it's okay. You have to do this for your people. I wish I could come with you, I really do. But I can't." A glint of hope appeared in Amara's eyes.

"Maybe you can." Tabitha looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My father said that if I found a potential spouse then they could come with me, and there have been same sex rulers before." Tabitha looked at her love with uncertainty.

"Amara are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Tabitha Smith, Will you marry me?" Tabitha pulled Amara into a crushing Bear hug.

"Of course I will Amara. Nothing would make me happier." Tabitha released her as Amara began straightening her hair.

"Okay I'll go down the Nova Roman embassy and set everything up. You start packing. I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too." Amara turned and left as Tabitha grabbed her suitcase and began packing her belongings inside.

_20 Minutes Later_

Tabitha sat in the den with everyone watching TV. She had told them what was happening and they all seemed exstatic for her. They were watching some reality show when a news bulletin came on.

"This is Kat Farrell with an important news bulletin. The Friends of Humanity have just bombed the Nova Roman embassy." That was all Tabitha heard.

"Kurt get me down there NOW!" He grabbed her hand and they disappeared with a loud BAMF! They appear near instantaneously within the walls of the embassy, fire all around them. Tabitha saw a familiar red shoe sticking out from under a pile of rubble. "Oh no, no, no, no." Tabitha and Kurt moved away the majority of the rubble to find a bloody and battered Amara. Tabitha put her fingers to Amara's neck. "She's got no pulse." She starts pressing the smaller girls chest attempting to revive her. "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Come on baby." She tries CPR "Amara wake up, please." She starts to cry. "My life's not worth living without you in it." A beam collapsed behind them and Kurt put a hand on the crying girls shoulder.

"Tabitha we need to go." She shrugged him off.

"No. I won't leave her. Not now, not ever." She's so distracted by her tears that she doesn't notice a pair of familiar brown eyes opening."

"T-Ta-Tabitha?"

"Amara! Oh thank god you're okay. Kurt get us out of here." They disappear again as if they were never there.

_1 Hour Later_

Amara layed on a bed in the med-bay with her lag in a cast, her arm in a sling, and the top of her head wrapped in gauze. Tabitha sat in the chair next to her holding Amara's free hand.

"What do we do know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were just attacked. What's your dad gonna do?" Amara gave her girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter. If he tries to get in our way I'll give up the crown before letting him win." She squeezed her hand again and rested her head on Tabitha's shoulder. They spent the rest of the night content in each other's arms.

**I may do a second chapter to this if I get inspiration for it but I don't know.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


End file.
